Feminized and Horrified
by iSlashiShipiFlail
Summary: Stiles heard a howl and went to check it out because that's what he does.


The howl that echoed throughout the night made Stiles pause, his fingers hovering over his keyboard.

It didn't _sound_ like a _run-for-your-lives_-type of howl but he had none of those wolfy senses so…

He grabbed his phone and called Scott.

"… Stiles?" The guy sounded groggy, like he just woke up. Stiles checked the clock on his monitor and huffed, "Seriously Scott? You're sleeping? It's only like, 9 o'clock!"

"… jaskjmurngh.. Allison -"

"Ooookay. Wait. Anyway, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Hear wha - The howl, Scott, your big bad alpha just howled all weird like, just now, dude."

"… Derek?"

"No. Jackson."

"But Jackso -"

"Yes, Scott. I meant, Derek!"

"OH. Hey! He's not _my _alpha!"

"Dude. Not important. Is there any reason he could be howling right now? Did he tell you anything lately? Witches, or fairies, or - I don't know. Are unicorns a thing?" Stiles continued, already getting up to go to his jeep.

"No, nothing new lately… Do _you _think unicorns are a thing?"

"If they are, I bet they're not the cuddly type. I'm gonna check it out, anyway. You coming?"

"Nah man. I have to meet Allison early in the morning."

"Ugh. Fine, night then."

"G'night."

Pocketing his phone, Stiles drove his way to the old Hale house, where he was vaguely sure the howl came from, instead of the loft.

He jogged up to where Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were. They turned to him in unison, eyes glowing.

"Whoah there puppies! Just wondering what the hell that howl was about."

"We don't know either. We got here and he just told us not to come in!" Erica growled. "I did _not_ just leave the house dressed in my pajamas just so you could sulk at me Derek Hale!" She directed to the house, there was an answering growl in warning.

Isaac had his nose tilted upwards, a confused expression on his face. "He smells… Different."

"Are you sure it's him? Not a foreign scent or something?" Stiles asked.

Isaac almost looked insulted that Stiles would think he'd mistake his own Alpha's scent. "No. No foreign scents. Nothing's been here but pack. It's definitely him."

Suddenly, all three betas tensed before turning and walking away from the house.

"Wait, wait, wait! Where are you guys going?!"

"He just told us to go away." Boyd answered, not stopping.

"And you'll just go - Just like that?!"

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any danger…" Isaac shrugged.

"And he won't let us in. Go home, Stiles. It's useless." Erica added, finishing in a delicate yawn.

Then the three of them were gone, running back to their respective places.

Stiles made a sound in disbelief. Determined, he turned around and marched up to the house.

"Hey Sourwolf! You better get your ass here right now and tell me what the hell is going on!" He yelled as he pushed the door open. No Derek. Figures.

"Don't make me search for you Derek! Or I might just injure myself and die and then Scott and my Dad would avenge me and you'd… Derek?"

He was pretty sure that was Derek crouched down in a corner, facing the wall - which, creepy much?

"Please tell me that's you and not some ghost. I don't think I can deal with ghosts. Derek? Hey, Derek?"

"Shut. Up. Stiles." Ah. Derek, no one could send across a scowl so clearly in just three words.

"What's wrong, dude? Was that howl just your basic mating call or what?"

"Don't call me du - Fuck."

"… Derek?" Stiles reached for a leather-clad shoulder and squeaked when Derek grabbed his wrist.

"_Go home, Stiles._"

"Nuh-uh. Nope."

"_**Stiles**_." The alpha glared.

_Please don't kill me. _"If you just tell me what's going on then -"

"**Nothing**. Is going on." Derek gritted out through his ridiculous bunny teeth.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Nope. Don't believe that. Try again."

"Why are you so stubborn?!" And Stiles pounced because Derek's hold loosened and Derek was hiding something so he just, yeah.

There was a struggle and Stiles flailed his way on top of Derek through sheer will-power because how the hell would he ever over-power all those mus - _What._

Derek had stopped moving, he was just lying beneath Stiles and just _not _moving. His cheeks were suspiciously pink but Stiles could feel his own face way hotter than should physically be possible.

Beneath Stiles' palms where there should be firm strong muscles are two globs of _squishy _flesh. Stiles felt his breath hitch and because he was always inappropriate, hey, his hands _squeezed, _just the slightest bit of pressure; which had Derek arching and letting out a broken moan so soft, Stiles almost missed it and **_holy god what is his_**** life**.

* * *

Inspired by:

kitkat71483: Hmmmm…what WOULD Derek do if he suddenly had boobs but was still male? Would that be a mpreg storyline idea? Or what if a witch cursed him with them till he accepted his feminine side and became a whole person? Or it was a temporary reaction to some for of wolfsbane used to treat him? Derek with boobs…I kinda want to see this fic….just to see what people would come up with….LOL. Plus, how would Stiles react?


End file.
